Hetalia High
by NecoMochi
Summary: Her math teacher is a pasta loving idiot, the librarian is an otaku, while her history teacher just takes naps with cats! She also meets her ex-fiance once again, Roderich, who's she is still in love with. But he's more attracted to his piano than at her. Why is their childhood friend, Gilbert, involved? How will transfer student Elizaveta survive her first year in Hetalia High?
1. New school and ex fiance?

Light, heart filled footsteps made by a cheerful girl could be heard in the empty hallway as she skipped to her new classroom. But, that is merely a façade. Deep inside, she couldn't help but feel distressed on the outcome of walking into a room, full of strangers. Would they immediately hate her as soon as she entered the classroom? What if she choked out of nervousness once she introduced herself in front of them and ended up embarrassing herself? Really, the possibilities are endless. But, the girl could only focus on the negativity of it all.

Her journey soon ended as she came to a halt in front of a door, room A-1. Suddenly the fake smile on her face disappeared as soon as she touched the gold handle. It was very hesitant to twist it open, well at least for her, anyways.

"Suck it up, and just go in there, Eliza!" the brunette whispered to herself, and finally walked in. She soon was greeted with an awkward silence as the spotlight turned to her.

Automatically, she looked at her new teacher, who looked as if he was just in the middle of talking. Yet he smiled excitedly at her, "You must be the new transfer student, am I correct? No?" It didn't take long for the said student to nod at him notice his funny accent. It is Italian, right?

"I'm going to be your first period teacher! My name is Mr. Vargas! If you don't mind, please introduce yourself to the class~" Eliza's sweat dropped.

She was hoping the teacher would have skipped that part and made her sit somewhere. If only if it was that easy. Inhaling deeply, she turned and faced her classmates.

"M-my name is… Elizaveta Héderváry and I have recently transferred from Hungary. Please take care of me." Out of instinct, she bowed.

"Wonderful! Elizaveta, please sit in the far back. Now, what was I talking about again? Oh, yeah! Pasta is made of-"Mr. Vargas turned to the chalkboard as the new student rushed to her assigned seat avoiding eye contact to anyone else.

Sitting down, did she realize that her old self would have acted differently in this situation. Instead of walking down the hallway feigning happiness and secretly thinking of things that would end up terribly, her pass self would strut confidently to the class room, not hesitating to burst into the room, announcing her entrance. Sighing, Elizaveta slouched in her seat trying to understand her teacher's outbursts about pasta and tomatoes.

Wait… wasn't he suppose to be teaching geometry?

* * *

"Did you know that the tomato is the main ingredient to-"Mr. Vargas got cut off by the bell, signaling it was time for the next period.

"Well, off you go, you tomato lovers!" The sounds of ruffling papers getting stuffed into backpacks soon filled the room, which did not make sense at all.

"Were people actually taking notes on how to make pasta?" wondered Eliza.

To her dismay, she was the last to leave the classroom. She didn't get the chance to make new friends. Running to the exit, she clutched her books to her chest as she speed walked through the hall, to her locker. All while trying not to look awkward while doing so.

Is the rest of her freshmen year going to be like this? As in being the lonely awkward girl who can't make friends?

"E-…Elizaveta?"

The brunette turned to face where the familiar voice came from, so fast that her wavy hair whipped to the other side of her shoulders. Green eyes met violet ones, hidden behind square glasses. "…Roderich?"

"Well, this is unexpected. I heard you transferred but to think it was to Hetalia High!" he smiled at her. Oh, how Elizaveta missed that smile. She couldn't help but melt at the sight of it. You see, the sweet teen had a bit of history with Roderich, Which you shall soon discover while reading this story.

"S-…so, do you still play the piano?" stammered the young girl, hurrying to pick a topic for their reunion.

At the mention of the instrument, a spark appeared in his oddly colored eyes, and he nodded enthusiastically.

(Which the other brunette happened to notice the sudden perkiness and angrily thought, "He never perked up like that when we were 'together'. Guess he'll love that piano more than he ever loved me." )- "Well, then. You must play for me sometime." Once again, she smiled plastically, which she happened to be so good at.

"…I haven't seen you since… the engagement got cut off." She added, in a timid voice. Almost as if she was afraid of mentioning the said engagement. Her cheeks pinked, ever so slightly. The supposed smart man in front of her barely noticed the new shade on the girl's face.

"…Y-yeah. Sorry about that," He raised his arm to scratch the back of his head. "I was hoping we could forget about that and just be the way we were before any of it happened."

"…O-of course!" She replied with another bright yet fake grin. Roderich just smiled back half-heartedly as she walked silently past him, her fringe covering her eyes so he could not tell what her real reaction was to those words.

She let out a breath, the confused brunette did not know whether to feel angry or angst. When did everything become so damn complicated?

Then she remembered. She was supposed to quickly grab a textbook from her locker for her next class. Wasting all her time talking with that boy, no wonder she was a loner on the first day school. Pissed off at herself, she continued walking as fast as she could, to retrieve her textbook. What else was in for her today?

The stubborn girl didn't notice the so familiar platinum blond haired male with dark pink, almost red eyes; steal a glance at her, as she stomped past him.

* * *

_**Why, hello thar it's NecoMochi. Because I like cats and mochi. :3**_

_**So yus, it's my very first fanfiction.~ (^3^) and if I owned Hetalia, Prussia would be my boyfriend. :D**_

_**I can only dream. (Forever alone. T.T) **_

_**ANYWAYS, hoped you enjoyed that. ^.^ This is a multichapter btw. **_

_**And let's see how this story turns out. xD **_


	2. Eyebrows, yaoi manga, and old friends

Elizaveta sat in the locker room thinking about how her day went so far. After first period with her idiotic pasta loving Geometry teacher, she had an encounter with Roderich Edelstein, her ex-fiance, which was rather awkward and weird. But, she had to admit, when she met her English teacher and the librarian, the situation was much stranger.

* * *

The Hungarian brunette was, once again, sitting in her assigned seat, silent as ever. However, it is somewhat different on how she was in her last period. This time, she actually was paying attention to the teacher. Why, you may ask? Her English teacher, Mr. Kirkland, have these odd eyebrows, that's why. It was as if three single lined patches of hair were stacked on top of each other. His eyebrows weren't the only interesting reason. He was also…talking to himself?

"Hello Mr. Unicorn! How are the kids? Oh, that's great! What? Why, yes. Of course, I still talk to those fairies. They gave me some pixie dust for my birthday!" Mr. Kirkland smiled and petted thin air.

Elizaveta looked around her. It seemed that everybody was used to their teacher's antics. Her sweat dropped as her English teacher continued to happily chat with this so called "unicorn".

Is she actually going to learn anything in this school? For first period, there's a pasta and tomato loving Geometry teacher, and now a unicorn whisperer for English. How interesting can Hetalia High get?

* * *

Eliza face's reddened as she remembered her meeting with the school's librarian. She's the type of person who likes to learn new things. Yet, this "thing" she learnt that involved the librarian made her want to forget it.

Wondering the aisles of books in the library is our lovely main character, browsing for a book. But, a particular section caught her eye.

"What is this? It's called…boy love?" She questioned herself and picked up a book.

Her fingers quickly skimmed through the pages. Until a certain image caught her eye, making the girl squeal and drop the book in a flash.

"Uhm, excuse me. That is a rare edition yaoi manga!" An older man with simple cut black hair grabbed the so called manga off the ground and dusted it.

Elizaveta assumed that this person is the librarian, on how he reacted to one of the books hitting the ground. "Don't you think that those uhm, manga, are too graphic for them be in the library?"

"Of course it isn't supposed to be the ribary. It's my special correction."

"What? Did you say correction? Don't you mean collection?" The man had an accent like all her other teachers had.

He frowned at her, "If I am wrong, I berieve you are being, ah, racist."

"What? Me? Being racist? But, -"  
"Ah, Mr. Honda. I see you've met the new transfer student in my class." The English teacher comes to the rescue!

"Mr. Kirkrand. It is nice to see you again. How are the unicorns?"

"They are just lovely, those creatures, they are." Mr. Kirkland turns to Eliza, "I see you discovered, erm, yaoi. What do you think of it?"  
"Uhm, well, it's I guess it's rather –" She looks at Mr. Honda's pleading eyes. "It's rather interesting."

The librarian sighed in relief, "I thought you hated yaoi. If you did, we'd be in an entirely different situation right now. Would you like to see the rest of my yaoi correction?" He started to drag the green eyed girl away.

"There's more?!" She cried.

Mr. Kirkland's sweat dropped, as he saw his fellow staff drag away one of his students.

After that, all Mr. Honda did was show Elizaveta more yaoi and manga stuff. She always discovered something involving…tentacles. Shivering at the thought, the librarian gave her some manga to borrow. Which were safely tucked in her bag.

Good thing he gave her romance and all that girly crap mangas instead of more boy love and tentacles.

* * *

Now, it's 3rd period, P.E. The Hungarian wondered if her P.E. teacher was also like her others. Which are, having an accent, and a weird fetish.

Walking out of the girl's locker room dressed in her gym clothes, tied up hair, and everything else a girl would look like in P.E., someone yelled out, "I HAVE ARRIVED. My awesome presence has made your lives somewhat interesting."

Where did Eliza hear that familiar conceited boast before?

"No…it couldn't be. I mean I haven't seen that person for years now. Well, it could be that person. I've seen Roderich today already, why not him?"

A tall blonde man holding a clipboard has interrupted her thoughts. "Shut it, Gilbert. Go get dressed."

The girl's green eyes widened in surprise and walked over to the pair. "No way… Is that you, Ludwig… and Gilbert Weillschmidt?" It seems that she encountered old friends.  
"Elizaveta?" They both said, simultaneously.

She frowned and mumbled, "First Roderich, now Gilbert and Ludwig. Who else?"  
The brothers looked at each other and asked, "What'd you say?"  
"So, that bastard goes to school here too, eh?" The red eyed blonde scratched the back of his head and then looked down at his childhood friend. "You've changed."

She replied, crossing her arms. "I have. A lot, actually, if you haven't noticed."

"Trust me, of course I noticed. That piano loving bastard changed y-"

Ludwig stepped between the quarreling two, "Okay, enough with the teenage drama angst. I know. I've been there, done that. Gilbert, get your butt in the boy's locker's room and get changed. You're lucky I'm your brother. And…Eliza, it's good to see you again. Please ignore my douche of a brother and line up with the others."

Elizaveta laughed, "You called him a douche. Douche is a funny word… I missed you guys…even if Gilbert is being a jerk. Anyways, see ya!" She listened to what Ludwig had said and lined up with her classmates.

Blue and red eyes watched as girls started to chat up with their childhood friend, making her smile.

"It's kind of nostalgic. You know, meeting her again." Gilbert's face flushed.

His brother laughed at him, "Still like her, huh? Even after all these years. Though she might hate you at the moment..."

"Thanks a lot, bro. That makes me feel_ so much_ better." He sarcastically replied.

"I know, I know. Praise your big brother." laughed Ludwig. But, he paused when he realized something.

"…Didn't I tell you to get dressed in your P.E. clothes?! You damn faulen Arsch!"

He continued to curse in German and push him to the locker's room.

And yes, it was indeed nostalgic. Reading about child hood friends meeting once again, right?

* * *

_**Hello~ It's NecoMochi, once again. :D**_

_**Oh, and (**faulen Arsch) **means "lazy ass" in German. Because Germany has to yell at Prussia in German at least once this story. **_

_**SOOOOOOOO- **_

_**Sorry about the late update.**_

_**School has started, sadly. **_

_**I promise I'll try to finish the next chapter ASAP. **_

_**If homework doesn't get in the way. **_

_**A few days in school and I get loads of homework. Ugh. **_

_**Whatever. I'll probably focus on this story more than assignments though. xD**_

_**The rating has gone up to T because I'm paranoid. And Hungary discovered graphic yaoi and Germany said ass in German. **_

_**Also, I believe there will be a few mild curse words. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to more. :D**_


End file.
